I Have To Marry Him!
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Why are some things nevre simple? Like haveing your parents go behind your back and the next thing you know, you're going to marry someone like Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke X OC
1. Chapter 1

This is the longest story I've come up with and I'm proud of myself.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Another wonderfully boring day. Great.

Reiko sat in the back of the classroom, with her hands clasped under her chin, as everyone began coming in. Even though they're ninjas, they still have to have school. Lucky right?

She wasn't the brightest little ball of sunshine in the morning if you can't tell.

She glanced to her right as someone came sitting down quickly. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back ahead but spoke, "What's got you flustered, Uchiha?"

He glared at her blank face, "Nothing, Kanashima."

"Just asking jerk," Reiko glared as several girls came running in. Several fangirls.

She shuddered as they spotted Sasuke sitting next to her and glared. Sakura and Ino coming up to start complaining. Again.

"Can we sit beside you Sasuke-kun?" they asked at the same time, only to start bickering with eachother on who would sit where.

"Reiko-chan!" Naruto came running up and sat infront of her with a big goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help but let a smirk form on her face. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo," she nodded as he started talking quickly about different things. Mainly ramen and being the next Hokage.

Suddenly, a blob of pink was towering over her. She looked up without showing any hint of emotion as Sakura glared down at her. She's learnt over the years that if you either show no emotion or show too much emotion it unnerves everyone. She likes to do that so a few days she might be as hyper as Naruto and then next be quiet and hardly speak.

Her long uneven dark brown hair hung slightly in her pure silver eyes. She stared at Sakura, waiting for the wonderful wisdom to spout from her mouth this morning.

"Move it! I'm sitting beside Sasuke-kun today!" he yelled because Ino took the seat on the other side of the Uchiha.

Reiko slowly lowered her hands and looked straight into Sakura's eyes seriously, "I didn't force him to sit beside me. In fact, why don't you move him because I'm NOT moving."

She gapped at Reiko as everyone that was in the classroom became quiet and watched as Sakura turned the same shade of red as her shirt, "You're never going to get anyone if you act like that with every guy Reiko."

She grinned as Reiko slowly stood up and stepped down to the step she was on. Reiko wore snug low black shorts with a tight sleeveless dark purple top that shown her stomach. She was an inch or so taller than Sakura and she wasn't too threaled with Reiko on her way to being a full C.

Reiko looked her straight in the eye as Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of the class watched in silence.

"Haruno, if you're not using that space up there for your brain then why don't you rent it out. I'm sure anything would be better than just air."

Naruto burst out laughing as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm smarter than you!" she screamed and hit her across the face.

Everyone stopped moving as her head jerked to the side, a small trickle of blood slide down her lip.

Reiko was facing where Naruto and Sasuke were and hardened her glare and in the next second Sakura was flying to the front of the room from the well placed kick to her stomach.

She sat back down and wiped the blood away as Iruka-sensei came in to see Sakura on the floor holding her stomach, "Sakura!? What happened to you?!"

She looked down and smiled wickedly then looked back up and started to cry, "Reiko attacked me suddenly for no reason!"

"Is that true?" he asked when suddenly almost the whole class came to her defense and pointed to her lip then to Sakura saying she started it. He looked over to the pink haired girl, "Sakura, for fighting during class and lying you're staying after to clean the desks."

She pouted as Naruto grinned at Reiko. She shrugged and rested her head on her desk. Why does she have to put up with stupid people like her so much? There has to be a good reason. I know!! Kami-sama hates me, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Reiko-chan, do you wanna hang out after school?" Naruto asked as they all waited for the next few minutes before they could leave.

She shook my head and sighed, "Gomen, Naruto. My parents want to talk with me about something important. At least that's what they say."

He nodded and grinned, "It's okay. Maybe later."

She smiled softly and nodded. He was like a little brother to her. A hyper, slightly annoying, ramen-loving little brother.

"I still can't believe you did that to Sakura though!" he smiled.

"I didn't think she could fly that far," she looked over to where she was, glaring at her to kill.

She was near Sasuke and Ino when she spoke up, "Sasuke-kun, why do you sit next to such a violent person like Reiko?"

He looked over at her without emotionless onyx eyes, silently wishing for her to take another flying lesson to the front of the classroom. The raven ignored her as they were dismissed from school. He tried to hurry home before he was attacked by crazy fangirls again.

Reiko waved bye to Naruto and quickly dashed out the door of the school. If her parents say it's important then she needed to hurry home. She sighed as she walked through the front door and found her parents waiting for her in the living room. She blinked in confussion as some extra people were with her parents.

"Come here Reiko," her mom smiled.

She slowly walked over and sat down as she looked between her parents and the visitors.

Her dad smiled, "Reiko, these are Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto."

She nodded to them as he continued talking.

"Well, do you remember your grandfather's last wishes for you?" he asked as she slowly nodded.

"When I become old enough, I am to become engaged to the man of his choosing," she said slowly, trying to remember.

Her parents nodded as she sat quiet for a few minutes. Her mother handed her a scroll and told her to read it aloud.

Sheghed and opened the scroll, quickly recognizing her grandfather's handwriting.

_  
"Reiko, my darling granddaughter. I have finally decided who will best suit your talents, quick wits, and your temper..."_

"Temper?" she looked to her parents who tried not to laugh. "Even with him gone, he's still trying to get at me," she pouted.

_  
"You know that I've always cherrished you with all my heart. I know you don't exactly approve of an arranged marriage but this is one or our family's traditions. In time, you will come to terms with it._

_  
Don't worry I made sure to pick one who you will have a hard time with so you will never have a dull moment._

_Please Reiko, try not to kill him in his sleep or any other time. I would eventually like to see you have children."_

"He had lost his mind when he wrote this didn't he?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Her dad motioned to the scroll again. She sighed and looked back down.

_  
"And no, I'm mentally healthy. Now the terms I ask are simple ones:_

_  
1) You will move into his house and live with him. This will help build a bond between you two._

_  
2) If permitting to his parents, you will stay in his room._

_  
3) Keep you emotions open to him. You will eventually have to trust him with your life if you are to marry._

_  
4) You will wed on his sixteenth birthday._

_  
5) And last. No matter how much you want to, no matter what the situation that comes, do NOT harm him. I know you well enough to know that your temper will cause you to do things which you would not normally do._

_  
Have faith granddaughter, you will thank me later. Probably not right away, but you will."_

She blinked and looked up at her parents, "He didn't say who." She reread the scroll but found nothing, until she looked at the very bottom in small letters read, _"Ask your mother for the scroll."_

She handed Reiko another smaller scroll for her to open and read.

_  
"Reiko, I ask as your grandfather for my last wish that you marry into the Uchiha family with their youngest son Sasuke."_

She paled as she read that, "What was that senile old man thinking when he wrote this?"

_  
"If you curse me for this just remember one important thing: I could've set you up with Rock Lee or Inuzuka Kiba. Yes I remembered and count your blessings for that._

_  
Love eachother and soon everything will fall into place."_

She slowly looked up from the scroll and looked between the four anxious parents. Carefully,

she stood up and sat the scroll down.

"Reiko-chan are you alright?" Sasuke's mother asked sweetly.

Reiko bowed slowly to them, then dashed out the door quicker than if she were being chased by rabid squirrels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She quickly sprinted away from home and just ran somewhere where she could think everything over. She came to the training grounds and quickly started throwing kunai at the logs.

"Grandfather, you really should find a different hobby other than tormenting me," she groaned as she threw another kunai. "It wouldn't be so bad, but why do I have to move in and stay in the same room as him?!"

Shealked over to get the kunai for another round, "This is NOT going to help with school or training any."

She threw several as hard as she could at the same time, "Why me!?!?!"

"What about you?" a monotone voice spoke.

Reiko quickly whirled around to see Sasuke standing there watching her as she went to pull all the kunai out of the logs they were embedded in, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"My parents sent me to get you. Something about you leaving when they were over to talk with your family," he said as he followed her to her house.

"Do you know anything?" she asked as they made it to her front door. He shook his head slowly. She sighed, "You're in for something then."

Before he could ask, she walked inside to see them still sitting in their seats watching. She sat down and pointed to the scrolls, "Read them."

He slowly read both scrolls then looked from her to his parents, "When was this decided?"

"About five months ago, shortly before Reiko's grandfather passed," his father said.

Sasuke nodded and looked back at her with a gleam in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "What's that look for, Uchiha?"

Her parents sighed and stood along with his parents, "Go pack your things Reiko. You're moving in today. The wedding date is less than a year away."

Reiko's jaw dropped as she looked at everyone. "Am I the only one who finds it slightly creepy that I have to share a room with him?!" she screached as she pointed at the raven.

He blinked then smirked slightly at her as she went to punch him, only to be stopped by both dads. She was slowly led to her room where she grumbled as she packed all her belongings. When she finally made it back with the others, she glared at the raven evilly as her parents said their bye's and she left, following the Uchiha's to her new hell... uh.. I mean home. Oh, who are we kidding! It's going to be hell for Reiko if she has to put up with that drama queen.

"Oh, it's going to be so good to not be the only girl in the house now," Mikoto smiled as Reiko forced a small smile even though it was fake.

It took a few minutes before they made it to their home, which was huge.

She glanced around and noticed a few fangirls here and there and snickered slightly, then remembered that they'll be after her head now. She groaned as they went inside.

"Welcome back," a deep voice spoke from the doorway to their right.

An older version of Sasuke walked out and stood there, studying her, "So this is Reiko-chan?"

She gapped, "Was I the only one who didn't know?!"

"Me," Sasuke said but she ignored him, causing him to glare.

"Yes, Itachi. This is Reiko-chan," their mother smiled, "She's going to be staying with us to get to kow Sasuke better."

Reiko rolled her eyes as everyone looked at her. Their dad grinned, "Sasuke, why don't you show Reiko-chan were your room is."

He nodded and she reluctantly followed him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a door on the far left. She needed to remember these things. Mainly for when she tries to escape.

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside watching as she looked around and stopped, "Where am I sleeping?"

"Bed or the floor. Your choice," he shrugged and laid down on his bed as she stood there. Reiko clenched her jaw and tried to calm down. Then sighed, "Got any spare blankets?"

He looked up slightly and shook his head.

Never before has his attitude really bothered her. Never, that is, until now. She glared at him as she dropped her bag, gaining his attention, "Listen, Uchiha. Let's make this perfectly clear. I may have to live here for the next year. I may have to put up with you during that year. And I may have to stay in this room with you. But I am NOT going to put up with your attitude."

He stood up and walked over to her, leaving a few inches between them. He looked down with something between a smirk and a sneer, "And let me say this, Hanashima. I didn't ask for this. But in my room you either sleep in the bed or on the floor. Make your choice."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reiko looked out the window and glared at the dark sky as she opened her bag for her pajamas and quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door from prying eyes.

A few minutes later, she came out to Sasuke about to get in the bed. But what made her stop slightly was the fact that he only wore boxers.

She shuddered slightly as he smirked, "Like something you see?"

"Yeah, my lunch that's about to come back up," she blanched and walked over to a corner and sat down.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing Kanashima?"

She rolled her eyes, "Going to sleep. What does it look like, Uchiha?"

Using her jacket as a pillow, she laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep as he turned the lights out.

That night was farely cool and it didn't help the fact that her pajamas were a tight black tank top and semi-tight black shorts. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Reiko began shivering to try to keep warm.

Sasuke had gotten up at one point to get some water when he noticed her moving slightly. When he came over, he touched Reiko's arm to wake her and jerked his hand away. "Jeez!" he mumbled to himself, "My parents will kill me if she gets sick."

Gently, he picked her up bridal style and walked by the windows. She mumbled something and barely opened her eyes. He held his breath as the moonlight hit her silver eyes, making them seem to glow.

She muttered something else and slowly feel back asleep.

Carefully, he pulled the covers down and laid Reiko on the bed then got in and covered them both up. He watched her still shiver and tugged her over to him. He wrapped his arm around

Reiko and pulled her close. She slowly stopped shaking and sighed deeply in her sleep. Sasuke blinked as she subconsiously snuggled up to the warmth. Because do you seriousy think Reiko would go to him for warmth if she were thinking properly? I don't think so.

She slowly opened her eyes the next morning and this is what she came to. Not being able to move around because of an arm around her waist. That was when she realized that she wasn't in the floor anymore but in the bed with Sasuke. Reiko didn't get here. At least she didn't remember getting here.

She tried to move but the arm pulled her flush up against his bare chest. She squeaked slightly and tried to move away again only to find that she wasn't moving.

"Stay still."

She glanced up to see Sasuke open an eye and looking down at her slightly. She looked back down, that's when she remembered exactly what they were both wearing.

She tried to get away from him but he must've been still partially asleep, because he didn't let go. She hoped it was because he wasn't awake all the way yet.

Reiko tried to get his arm off her but he slowly went back to sleep, muttering something. She did make out one word. "Mine."

In the next second, he burried his head in the crook of her neck and sighed.

Did he just say 'Mine'?! Oh dear Kami, what now? Who would've guessed that the almighty Uchiha Sasuke cuddled in his sleep? This is priceless. She should tell Naruto!

Then she remembered that she would have to tell how she knew this. That would get her in deeper.

Reiko sighed giving up and just laid there, playing teddy bear for him. It wasn't so bad.

Until she noticed something odd. Was he- was he?! He was! She gritted her teeth, "Uchiha get your mouth off my neck!" He was nibbling and sucking on her neck in his sleep!

He quickly woke up and jumped away slightly, "I did not get anywhere near your neck."

She glare and sat up, "Awake you nay not. But when you're asleep you do." She pointed to a large deep red spot on her neck, "And you have cuddling issues."

He glared, "I do not!"

"Yeah, right. It's not healthy to live in denile," she grinned.

Sasuke growled and lunged at her. She yelped and tried to get away but he was a little faster and pinned her down to the bed, "Kanashima, you need to learn fact from fantasy."

She gapped, "That was never a fantasy of mine and neither is this." She tried squirming to get away, but he held her down.

He leaned forward and smirked, "You sure about that?"

"Get off of me," she gritted out.

All he did was stay still so she quickly got an idea and smiled sweetly, "Come here. I've got a secret to tell you."

He leaned forward and she quickly grinned and slammed her head into his. He growled out in pain then pushed her roughly back down and used his legs to keep hers still while he still held

her arms still.

Suddenly, he leant forward and before she could do anything he quickly kissed her. She stared wide eyed into his eyes.

Slowly, his eyes closed as he licked her bottom lip making her gasp. He took advantage of this and began to map every inch of her mouth.

She glared and swiftly brought her knee up and hit him in the worst place possible for a guy.

He fell over as she quickly stood up and glared down at him, "Don't you ever EVER touch me like that again Uchiha or I swear to Kami-sama that you will never be able to have kids!!!"

The door opened to reveal Itachi standing there with a shocked face, "I was going to warn him that if he hurt you I would hurt him. But it looks like you have everything under control."

Reiko nodded as he chuckled and left.

Sasuke mumbled something making her look at him, "What?"

"Oww," he said trying to stand but could only sit up.

She grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reiko marched down the stairs, past the confused parents and out the front door to go to school.

Killing sounds so wonderful right now. She just wished she could kill soneone. But everyone she could think of killing, would end up with her being in trouble.

Reiko stomped up to her seat and plopped down, glaring at anyone who even thought about talking to her.

Naruto came bouncing in but stopped when he seen her glaring draggers. "Reiko-chan? Are you okay?"

She glanced over and sighed, "No, I'm not." She haven't had the best morning. Hell, last night wasn't great either."

He sat down infront of her and patted her arm.

The fangirls came in and stalked around her, Sakura glared, "You're not so tough, Reiko."

Reiko hardened her glare, "Not this morning, Haruno. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

They blinked as Sakura grinned, "What're you going to do?"

Sasuke came walking in and froze when Reiko locked eyes with him. The fangirls quickly crowded him as he made his way to the seat beside hers.

"Don't even, Uchiha," she growled.

"Sasuke-kun can sit anywhere he wants to!" Ino yelled.

He glared at Reiko and walked closer. She slowly stood up, "Don't you ever get near me again."

"That's going to be difficult," he glared and sat down beside her.

She glared and looked down at him, "That may be. But so help me Kami-sama, if you ever think about pulling that stunt earlier or touching me again. The next kick and you'll never have kids again."

Sasuke stood up about to say something when Iruka came in, "Okay, today you're going to go against eachother to see how well you're doing."

Everyone stood up and walked outside and went to the training grounds.

Almost near the end Reiko was called and stood in the center, waiting for the other person.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She glared as he stood up. Several people began to worry then the promise of death began to hang in the air.

"Go!"

He ran at her but she jumped away and kicked him in the head, then lept at him but he rolled away. A punch landed on her stomach sending her flying back into a tree.

Quickly, Reiko heard him muttering something then she seen a large fireball coming straight for her. She jumped away at the last second, sending kunai for him with a few hitting.

He growled and kicked her up into the air. When he appeared above her, she grabbed his leg and flung him into the ground. Reiko grinned evilly and within the next second a giant ball of blue chakra hit him.

Everyone gasped as Reiko stood up and Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of the hole.

"Okay, I think that's enough you two," Iruka said carefully.

In the next second, chirping could be heard as Sasuke started up Chidori. She glared as chakra pulsed in her hands, blue sparks flying off and slowly went up her arms to her elbows.

Iruka gasped, "Stop you two!!"

They ignored him and lunged at eachother. Everyone held their breaths as they hit eachother.

Reiko managed to catch his hand as their chakra pulse through the eachother.

Reiko gritted her teeth, "Give up, Uchiha."

He glared and grunted, "Why don't you, "Kanashima?"

The sparks got worse as they both tried to last longer than the other, until a sudden burts of energy flashed between them and knocked them back.

Reiko tried standing up but fell to her side as everyone crowded around themus. Slowly, she managed to get on her knees as Sasuke carefully sat up. They glared at eachother until they had enough strength to stand.

"I'm not done with you get, Uchiha. Just wait 'til later," she glared.

He glared back, "You're not going to get that chance, Kanashima."

Reiko slowly turned, and began walking away but everything began to spin and go black, "Sh..it.." she began to fall, but before anyone could react Sasuke had run up and caught her. She looked up at him as he held her bridal style, "What the hell?"

He rolled his eyes at her then looked at Iruka, "We're going."

"But her parents need to come," he said quickly.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not anyone they don't."

Iruka blinked, "And why is that?"

"Because they're engaged," Itachi said from the entrance.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Reiko groaned and slapped Sasuke's arms, "Let me down! I can walk without your help!"

He let her down. She began walking, only to fall again. He picked her back up and gave a smirk. She glared, "Wipe that smirk off, Uchiha before I slap it off."

He rolled his eyes, then looked at Itachi, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi grinned, "Making sure you two don't kill eachother. Mainly Reiko-chan killing you after this morning."

She groaned trying to forget it but now that he reminded her, she punched Sauske in the face. He dropped her but she was caught by Itachi.

"What was that for?!" he yelled holding the side of his head.

"That," she glared, "is a reminder to not try that again."

Itachi helped her walk back to the Uchiha compound, where she sat on the couch. Sasuke and Itachi explained to their parents as Reiko tried, stubbornly, to get up and walk up the stairs.

She only made it five feet when she passed out from the pain and no food in her stomach. The only difference is when she fell, no one caught her, so she hit her head on the floor.

Mikoto rushed over to her worriedly as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She's fine. Come on, Kanashima."

Fugaku walked over and checked, then looked back to Sasuke, "She's out, Sauske. Has she had anything to eat today?"

The youngest slowly shook his head as his father nodded, "That explains why she passed out. Using so much chakra on an empty stomach. Sasuke take her up to your room."

The raven nodded and carefully picked her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What happened? The last thing she remembered was trying to walk up the stairs when...

Oh...

Reiko opened her eyes slowly and groaned when her head started pounding, closing them quickly and curling up holding her head.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," someone said beside her.

She cracked open an eye to see Sasuke sitting beside her on the bed holding a glass of water and something for her headache. Reiko went to reach for the cup but he pulled it back.

"Sit up first. I don't want you spilling water on my bad," he said glaring down at her.

She glared and slowly sat up, her hair falling in her face slightly as she looked over at him, "Don't start."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not. You've been out for over half the day."

Reiko glanced over to the window to see it dark outside.

"It's almost midnight," he sighed getting her attention again. He handed her the cup and two pills to take. She was about to lay back down when her stomach growled loudly.

He shook his head and stood up, holding a hand out to her. Reiko looked between his hand and face a few times, "What're you doing?"

"Come on, I'll fix you something to eat," he said pushing his hand closer.

She went to say no when her stomach growled again, so she carefully gave him her hand. He gently pulled her up and helped her down the stairs to the kitchen and to the table.

Well this is odd. Why is he being so nice? Reiko thought he was sick. Or something like that.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came back out with a plate of chicked and rice with tea.

Reiko blinked... several times.

He sat the plate down infront of her and sat across the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked watching him carefully.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're hungry, so eat."

After a few minutes, she decided to quiet her stomach and eat. A few bites later, she looked shocked at him, "You can cook?"

"I can do other things beside be a ninja," he said with a glare.

She help up her hands quickly, "Okay, okay. Geez, I was just saying."

The rest of the time was spent in silence until she finally finished. When she went to get up and put her plate away, Sasuke took it quickly and put it in the sink.

When he came back she muttered a 'thanks' and slowly made her way up the stairs with him silently smirking behind her.

Back in the room, she grabbed her pajamas and changed after she took a quick shower.

She sighed happily, towel drying her hair. Reiko wonder if he fell back asleep yet. Probably. Well, time to find out.

Reiko slowly opened the door and turned the light off for the bathroom and began to make her way over to the corner to sleep again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She jumped and looked over to barely see Sasuke sitting up watching her. "Going to sleep?"

He sighed and shook his head and slowly got up, walking over to her, "I don't think so, not there anyways. You'll get cold and sick."

Before she could say anything, he took her hand and led her over to the bed, "Sleep here."

She blinked. Why's he being so nice all of a sudden? That's a good question. "Why are you being so nice?"

He walked over to his side and got in the bed. When he seen she hadn't moved, he caught her hand and pulled her down, "I'm not."

Reiko watched him carefully as she covered up slowly, "Then what do you call it?"

He rolled his eyes and in the next second had a pillow in his face. Reiko giggled slightly as the pillow fell off his face and landed in his lap.

She couldn't help it. He looked so shocked and she quickly hid under the cover before he could kill her.

"Did you just... giggle?" he asked slowly.

She poked her head out, "Uh... no?"

He smirked down at her as she sighed and rolled away from him. There's no way she was going to let him get a hold of her tonight.

"Hey."

She looked over her shoulder to see him laying on his back with the blanket down around his waist but quickly gulped and snapped her eyes back up, "Huh?"

He turned his head towards her with a slight tiny smile, "Night."

Her mind just stopped.

He just smiled. Uchiha Sasuke just smiled.

Reiko shook her head slowly, "Night," then turned back over and slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe he's not so bad as she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun shown through the window, hitting Reiko on the face.

She mumbled something and rolled over only to stop.

"Not again," she groaned and looked down to see an arm around her waist again.

She was facing away from Sasuke and couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Uchiha, let go of me," she said trying to get free. The arm tightened around her, pulling her flush against him.

Didn't they just do this yesterday?

"Let. Go," she gritted out and managed to look over her shoulder to see him deep asleep.

Reiko watched him carefully. His raven hair fell on his pale face. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed.

He looked innocent.

"Uchiha, you can let go of me now."

Nothing.

She took her hand and carefully shook his arm and whispered softly, "Sasuke."

At first nothing happened. Reiko was hoping he hadn't heard her but she held her breath as he slowly opened his eyes.

They stayed there for a few minutes just staring at eachother.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a deep voice.

She shuddered slightly then poked his arm, "You snuggled again."

He slowly looked down as realization dawned on him and pulled his arm back.

Even though she didn't want to, she slid back over to the other side of the bed, already missing the warmth.

Reiko looked over at him and stayed quiet as he seemed to be thinking. Finally, he looked over at her and said evenly, "Don't ever tell anyone about that, Kanashima. Got it?"

Evil side's trying to come out.

Must. Resist.

....

Oh screw it.

"What's wrong, Uchiha? Don't want anyone to know that you cuddle in your sleep?" she grinned evilly.

He glared, "Can it."

Reiko got up and got dressed in the bathroom quickly then walked downstairs. Sasuke's mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"How did you sleep, Reiko-chan?"

She sat down and sighed, "Okay, I guess."

She nodded and sat a plate of eggs, toast and bacon infront of her, "Eat up!"

As Reiko was finishing up, Sauske came stalking into the room with them. She grinned evilly as he glared at her. His mother looked at them and smiled softly.

Before long, they were at the academy and waiting for Iruka.

Naruto looked sympathetically at Reiko when Sakura and Ino came marching up to her.

"Here we go again," she muttered.

They stood on either side of her and glared.

"You must've done something to trick Sasuke-kun. There's no way he'd ever willingly be engaged to you," Sakura sneered.

Reiko looked up boredly, "I didn't do anything. It was arranged."

Ino glared, "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I don't have to explain anything to you two," Reiko growled.

The door opened and Naruto grinned as Gaara came walking in to visit, pausing slightly when he seen what was going on.

Sakura glared as Reiko stood up, "Listen you two obsessive stalkers. I didn't pick for me to be engaged to Uchiha. But I will honor my grandfather's last wishes. Now drop it before I hurt you."

Gaara sat beside Naruto and watched as Ino grabbed her arms behind her back, but gasped when Reiko flipped the blonde over her.

In the next second a punch hit her jaw, sending her back into the wall.

Everyone was quiet as she slowly stood up and growled, her silver eyes slowly turning black with streaks of red, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

She let chakra flow up her arms as she walked up to Sakura and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the floor. She clawed at Reiko's wrist trying to get free but she just grinned, "Does it hurt?"

Suddenly, she was tackled to the floor.

She looked up to see Sasuke with his Sharingan red eyes. "Get off of me, Uchiha!"

He glared, "Not until you calm down and go back to normal."

"Calm down. Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down when every day they're starting shit with me just because they can't get your attention?! You expect me to be calm when I found out a few days ago I have to marry someone that I don't even know!?" she yelled as he kept her still.

"Chill, Kanashima," he growled.

She tried to move but he stopped her, "Hell no I won't! Now. GET THE FUCK OFF OF M-"

Everyone gasped as Reiko looked in shock.

Sasuke smashed his lips against hers quickly. Reiko looked around for help but everyone seemed frozen by his new behavior.

She looked up and stared into his red eyes as he slowly let go of her arms but didn't stop kissing her. He watched as her eyes slowly changed back to bright silver.

He seemed to be thinking for a minute then licked her lip. She gasped and he took advantage, diving his tongue into her mouth.

Against her will, Reiko's eyes slowly closed as she sighed. He grinned into the kiss as she began to respond.

She honestly didn't know what she was doing or what was going through her head. A spike of addrynaline went through her as his hand found her side.

Everyone was still quiet as they watched. Gaara was the first to wake back to reality and used his sand to cover them from prying eyes in a large ball.

Reiko didn't register much but she did notice when she felt a bulge growing in his pants.

Well, there goes all her theories that he was asexual and nothing got to him.

Reiko's thoughts were cut off when he began to grind his hips into hers slightly.

Somewhere in there, he had managed to slide her legs apart and sat himself there still kissing

her . His hands were on her hip and the back of her neck as her hands slowly slid to his back as the other went in his hair.

Sasuke's hips slid forward and the bulge pushed between her legs making jolts fly through her and gasp.

He grinned and moved down to her neck, nibbling and sucking as he continued to move. She gasped again as her mind went blank.

Sasuke raised up and looked down at her panting form and smiled a true smile, "Reiko."

She looked up at him slowly. That's the first time he's called her by her name.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed Reiko softly, then pulled back and looked at her again, "At first I didn't like this idea any but now I don't think it'll be so bad."

She watched him carefully as he smiled again and kissed her hard, lowering his body flush against hers.

Her body felt hot like it was melting from the inside out. Wherever his hands touched seemed to make her hotter.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her shorts. She glanced up and locked eyes with his onyx ones as he tugged at them again.

But before he could do anything some sand hit her face as the ball so slowly began to disolve.

Reiko slid out from under him and sat as far away as she could and fixed her shirt and hair as he did too.

"We'll talk in your room later," she whispered as he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day passed quickly with nothing eventful happeneing. When they could leave, Reiko bolted out and made it for the Uchiha compound.

"Hello Reiko-chan," Mikoto greeted as she came dashing in. She took one look at Reiko's red face and fidgeting form and blinked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at her and was about to say something when the front door opened and Sauske walked in.

The reason why Reiko was so panicked was because she didn't know why she started kissing him back and that freaked her out.

He looked over at her and shook his head, taking her wrists and pulling her upstairs. She sat on her side of the bed cross-legged as he shut the door and came walking over and sat down, "Now, why are you spazzing?"

She snapped her head over at him, "Why do you think?!"

He glared at her as he turned to face Reiko completely, "I may not have wanted this but at least I'm trying to make the best of it."

He what? Oh her blood started boiling. She stood up and glared down at him, "I don't like this either but that doesn't give you the right to use me in any way like that!"

"Use- Use you?!" he stood up quickly and matched her glare, "I'm not using you."

"Oh!?" she threw her arms up and stormed around the bed towards the bathroom, "Then what did you call what happened earlier?!"

He walked around and toward her, blocking Reiko off from the bathroom or the door to leave, "I don't know!"

She tilted her head slightly, "What?"

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the end of the bed, "I don't know, okay?"

She stood there as he quickly stood up and glared hard at her before walking out, slamming the door.

That's how it was for the next few weeks. If they were in the same room together, they never acknowledged eachother.

After a month of Reiko being there, Mikoto pulled her into the kitchen asking her to help her cook something.

"Reiko is there anything wrong between you and Sasuke?" she asked as she mixed up the ingrediants for cookies.

Reiko handed her the sugar and shrugged, "Not really, why?"

She stopped and looked at the young girl, "Because, you two haven't even been arguing!"

"I know," she looked down. The whole family, besides Sasuke, was worrying about them and

Reiko felt bad for making them worry.

She smiled, "Could you run to the store for me and get some vanilla?"

She nodded slightly and left the house, quickly passing by Sasuke and Itachi who were out front.

"Where are you going Reiko-chan?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

She was about to answer when she noticed Ssauke staring at her, then took one last look at Itachi and ran out of the compound as fast as she could.

Reiko could feel them following behind her but she kept running until she got close to the gates of Konoha, when she ran head first into someone.

"Itai," she mumbled at the same time someone else did.

Reiko didn't look up as she mumbled a, "Gomen," and took off again, only to be grabbed by

her arm and spun around to face the person she had run into.

"ReiRei?"

Her eyes snapped open as she looked up slowly. Shaggy blue hair and bright silver eyes met hers.

Itachi and Sasuke came running up and stopped quickly when they seen her standing there with her arm still being held and activated their Sharingan.

Reiko was quickly shielded from them as the guy glared, "Who're you two?"

Itachi stepped forward and glared, "You will not harm Reiko-chan."

The guy was 5'9" making him about four inches taller than her. He glared again, "I should tell you the same thing since she was running away from here."

Sasuke glared and lunged for them when Reiko quickly got infront of him and grabbed his arm, chakra flowing up hers as her eyes turned black with red streaks.

Itachi was shocked as she glared at Sasuke and growled as the guy behind her did too. They looked over as his eyes turned black with blue streaks.

Reiko looked back at Sasuke and blocked another one of his attacks and glared evilly, "You will not hurt my Kirai!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Itachi and Sasuke looked shocked at Reiko as Kirai grinned when she stood back up and infront of him.

"What do you mean 'your' Kirai?" Sasuke asked as he glared.

She glared back, "It means, engagement or not. I'll kill you if you hurt him."

"Wait! This is who your grandfather was talking about?!" Kirai asked skeptically.

She nodded as he glared at Sasuke.

"Who exactly are you?" Itachi asked as his eyes went back to normal.

Kirai touched her shoulder as his eyes went back to silver and nodded as hers went back to silver also. He looked over to Itachi, "Yamura Kirai, a very very distant cousin of Reiko's."

"That's didn't answer my question," Sasuke demanded, "What did you mean by 'your' Kirai?"

"Jealous are we?" Kirai grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sasuke glared evilly and clenched his fists but Reiko quickly had knocked Kirai's feet out from under him.

Itachi raised his eyebrows as she looked down to a pale looking Kirai. He tried to get away from her but she had caught his leg and pulled him back.

"Rei, please stop! Don't hurt me again! I haven't seen you in three years! Onegai!" he pleaded.

She pulled him to stand up and shook her head, "This baka is suppose to be my other half."

They stopped glaring and looked confused. She shook her head as she remembered she was suppose to get some vanilla.

She quickly ran and bought some then met up with them again, "Come on and I'll explain."

They walked quietly back to the Uchiha compound and inside. Reiko smiled and gave Mikoto the vanilla she had asked for.

Fugaku noticed Kirai and followed them into the living room.

Reiko sat down and sighed as Kirai sat in the floor beside her legs, leaning against them. Sasuke glared as he and Itachi sat down on the couch as their parents sat down on the love seat.

"Okay in our family there are always two people that are the others' half. Almost like soul mates but not quiet," Reiko started explaining.

"It normally takes years before we find our other half since our family is so large. I only knew Kirai when I bumped into him one day when we were twelve. But the next year my family moved and I lost contact with him," she sighed then looked down, "Which reminds me, what're you doing here anyway?"

He looked up and smiled, "The elders told me to come to you again. They believe you need me again."

Reiko blinked as Mikoto smiled, "Reiko-chan would you tell us more about you two being the other's half?"

"Uh, that's just it. I'm not really sure. Each set is different. Like two of our cousins can use their chakra to form wolves for attacking," she tried to remember.

Kirai looked up, "Actually Rei, the elders have been training me some. I think ours works with emotions and chakra."

"Really?" she blinked as he nodded and stood up.

"Is there a training place near here?" he asked.

Reiko nodded as he pulled her up then stopped, "Aren't you suppose to be at an acedemy or something?"

"Crap!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door as Sasuke followed behind them.

They made it just barely before Iruka and sighed as Reiko sat in her usual seat with Kirai infront of her, Naruto to her left and Sasuke to her right.

She glanced up as Sakura and Ino came walking over and groaned laid her head down, "Not again!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Reiko move it! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Reiko looked up at her and glared, "I told you before Sakura, I sit here. If you want to sit beside him so badly make him sit over there with you two because I'm not moving."

Ino walked up and glared down at her, "Reiko you need to get up."

Reiko stood up as everyone watched quietly, "You two need to fuck off."

Sakura punched her at the same time as Ino, sending her flying back. She pulled herself up and spit some blood out of her mouth and glared as her eyes slowly changed again, "I'm sick of you two doing this to me!"

Ino and Sakura ran out of the room. Reiko jumped out the window and landed infront of them, glaring.

Everyone came running out of the room and watched quietly as chakra flowed up her arms.

Kirai quickly came over, "Rei, take my hand!"

She looked over as his eyes changed and chakra sparked up his arms and slowly gave him her hand. Their chakra flowed up eachother's arms making them gasp slightly.

Reiko started to fall but Kirai pulled her into a hug as their chakra swirled around them.

Several of the sensei's came out.

"What's happeneing?" Kakashi asked as he came walking up between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto glanced over then back to Reiko and Kirai, "That's Reiko and..." he stopped for a minute.

Sasuke glared, "her cousin."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and watched as the chakra died down.

Their hair had slowly changed to silver as their eyes turned a light blue with chakra crackling up their arms as they stood side by side.

They both stared deathly ahead to Sakura and Ino, who were frozen in shock.

Kiria looked at Reiko as she nodded and dashed forward quickly and caught the two and slammed them into the ground. Reiko and Kirai both took a deep breath and let out a small scream at the same time. Their voices blended together perfectly, making everyone who heard, freeze slightly.

"We're tired of having to go through with this," they said at the same time as they walked away from the two girls, then looked back as they started to get up, "You two will leave us alone or we will kill you."

Kakashi walked forward, "Reiko, would you and your cousin come to the training field with me, Naruto and Sasuke?"

They looked over and both smiled at the blonde, "Naruto, yes," then glared evilly at Sasuke, "Uchiha, no."

Kakashi sighed, "Trust me you two. now come on."

They looked at eachother then shrugged and followed the silver haired man to the training grounds. He slowly looked back at them and shook his head, "Okay, now Reiko try to attack Naruto."

Reiko and Kirai blinked, "What?! Why would we do that?"

Kakashi shrugged as Naruto looked confused, "Only you Reiko, not your cousin."

She looked at Kirai and tried running at Naruto but stopped when she noticed Kirai was running with her, "What the?"

"I figured as much. Reiko, you and Kirai are bound whenever you change. You mirror eachother's movements and words. That's part of your family's trait isn't it?" he asked with an amused look.

They nodded as they looked at eachother again and closed their eyes as their original chakra came back to them, letting them change back to normal only to collapse. Naruto and Sasuke caught the two before they could fall as Kakashi sighed, "Let's take them to Tsunade and let her know what's going on."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tsunade sat quietly thinking about the information Kakashi had given her. Now the question was, what to do about it? She sighed as she looked over to Reiko and her cousin who were still unconsious, "We'll need to keep a close eye on them both."

Kakashi and the others nodded as Tsunade stood up, "And make sure that Sakura and Ino don't start anything again or we could have a replay of what happened earlier."

Kakashi nodded and left to go inform the girls along with Iruka about the development.

"Now," Tsunade said walking around her desk to Sasuke and Naruto, "I know about the arrangement Sasuke, so I suppose you should take her back to your house." Sasuke hardened his stare on her as she ignored him and looked over to the blonde, "Naruto, take him to Reiko's parents. I'm sure they'll know what to do and let him stay there."

He nodded as she shooed them away.

Naruto, who had Kirai on his back, looked over at Sasuke carrying Reiko bridal style and couldn't help but snicker, "Make sure not to get her mad Teme."

Sasuke growled, "Shut up dobe."

The blonde was about to snap back when she started moving, making the two stop walking. Reiko mumbled something then snuggled closer into the raven's chest, holding tightly onto his shirt.

Naruto busted out laughing as pink tinged the Uchiha's cheeks, "Wh- Who would've guessed *snicker* that Reiko snuggles?"

Sasuke was about to say something when he remembered the times that he would wake up before her and realize that she was right and he did the same thing in his sleep. "Come on baka and take him home. We still have practice in the morning."

At that, the blonde started grumbling and trudging away in a different direction to her old house as the raven walked quietly to his as the sun started setting.

"There you are Sasuke! I was wondering when you and Reiko-chan would be getting back," his mother paused as he walked inside with the Reiko still unconsiousin his arms, "What happened?"

Itachi and their father came walking around the corner as he started explaining what had happened today with Reiko freaking out after Sakura and Ino. His mother got an angry glare on her face that made Sasuke and Itachi back up in fear.

"I'm going to have a talk with their mothers. They should've never been allowed to do that from the start," she growled slightly making Fugaku take a step back. Mikoto looked over evilly at Sasuke. Itachi disappeared quickly and peeked around the corner as his father appeared beside him, leaving Sasuke there holding Reiko tightly in fear.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop them Sasuke? You're in the same room as her. You should've noticed something was happening," she glared up at him slightly as she walked up to him. Even though she was shorter than her son now, he was still scared of her when she got angry.

He took a step back, "She took care of them herself everytime they did anything."

Itachi and Fugaku said a prayer for their soon to be dead relative as Mikoto took another big step up to him and glared again, "You're suppose to help others Sasuke, even if they don't ask for it."

Reiko started moving slightly causing everyone to stop moving as her eyes slowly started opening, only to blink a few times when she realized she was in someone's arms. She closed

her eyes again and moaned, "What did I miss now?" she opened her eyes again and noticed she had a hold of someone's shirt. That's new, now who did she have a hold of?

Reiko glanced up and groaned as onyx eyes met hers, "Hello."

He stared at her in confusion as she just pointed to the stares and mumbled, "Bed please."

He glanced to his mom, who's face had softened and nodded for him to go. Carefully, he sat

her on the bed as she sighed and tried to sit up but Sasuke pushed her back, "You need to lay still. You've been out for a while."

She sighed and stayed there. The truth was she had actually been a little awake since Naruto had died out laughing, not enough to know what was going on but enough to know that she was there. But when Mikoto started on Sasuke, that had woke her up completely.

Reiko kind of felt bad for him because she didn't ask for any help and he was still getting chewed out for it. She groaned and looked over to where he was standing against the wall, "Sorry."

He blinked, "For?"

"Your mom going a little batty on you," she sighed and rolled onto her side so she could see him better. "Although, you may want to talk to your brother and dad."

He gave a questioning look as Reiko grinned, "I think I heard them saying a prayer to the dead for you."

"Great," he rolled his eyes and did a small smile as she laughed a little then stopped, getting his attention, "What?"

"You smiled," she pointed to his face.

He shook his head and chuckled, "I do that from time to time when I feel like it."

"But around other people?" she asked slowly sitting up, earning a glare from the raven that she returned with a fake glare.

"Get some sleep," he laughed softly making Reiko do her fish out of water. He laughed!? Woah, who knew he looked good when he laughed. Wait!!

Reiko started fighting with her head about her last thought as pink crept up her cheeks. He chuckled, getting her attention, as he went into the bathroom with some clothes. A few minutes later he came out wet from a shower and only in a pair of loose pajama pants.

Her face, against her will, went at least five different shades of red as she quickly got up and dashed in there with her clothes and locked the door. What is happening?!?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reiko knew she must've done something to seriously piss off a god of some sort lately. She tried moving but that wasn't happening. Slowly she peeked her eyes open then snapped them shut quickly and sighed deeply.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she growled as the raven haired teen was latched onto her neck again and she was trying to fight back a moan, which confused her again. "I swear to Kami-sama, if you don't let go of me right now I'm going to kill you."

He mumbled something then pulled her closer against him until there was no more space left between them with her back against his chest. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he nipped her neck again in his sleep. He better be asleep or she will kill him slowly.

"Uchiha. Wake. Up!" Reiko tried getting away but couldn't since she was in a position where

she couldn't get any leverage.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Reiko called out, hoping to wake the idiot up. Nothing.

"It's Mikoto. Is Sasuke up yet?" she asked from the still closed door.

Reiko glanced back behind her. Nope, still dead to the world. Except for that evil mouth of his that was still on her neck, most likely leaving a very dark mark. "No, his still asleep."

She was quiet for a second, "That's not like him, he has training today. Would you come here Reiko-chan? I want to talk about the wedding."

She blanched with her tongue out. Bleh! Wedding. No thanks.

"Uhm, as much as I would love to, I can't," she said trying to squirm away but not getting anywhere except pulled back more.

"Why not?" she said as she started to open the door.

Aw crap. Well, let's see what she has to say about her son's unhealthy habit of cuddling. Reiko stayed still and waited, since she was facing the door, to see her face.

Carefully, she opened the door and stood there for a few minutes just taking everything in. Reiko watched as something gleamed in her eyes as she slowly walked away.

"Maybe I should be scared," Reiko watched the empty doorway with big eyes, then yelped. He bit her. "Baka, wake up!"

Again, nothing. Damn it. What could she do to wake him up? Reiko stayed there trying to think of different ways to get him up when a noise from the door got her attention.

She looked back to noticed Mikoto standing there with Itachi and Fugaku. But what scared

her the most was not them just standing there. Nope! They each held something in their hands.

"Please don't do it! I want to forget this happening not have you guys take pictures so I have to remember!" she tried squirming away when the arm around her waist tightened and Sasuke growled slightly in his sleep, mouth still clamped on her neck.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled as they took pictures while Itachi grinned evilly, snapping away for blackmail. Reiko would too.

"Itachi," he looked at her questioningly, "Blackmail?" He grinned as she nodded, "Okay, just not on me. K?" He nodded again and took more pictures. "Hey guys," they stopped and looked at her as she had a sly grin, "Can I have copies for blackmail too?"

They grinned and nodded as Sasuke began to move some. "Please wake up now baka," Reiko groaned trying to get away but he wouldn't let go of her or her neck. He bit again and she had to do everything in her power to not moan but she couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks from spreading.

He started mumbling something as she tried to get his arm off of her as the others just watched in amusement. Great job of helping guys, really. "Stay.. still.. koi.." then he nuzzled back into her neck but thankfully didn't latch on again.

Wait a second! Koi!? Did he just call her 'love' or was she having a sick and twisted hallucination?! Reiko stared wide eyed at the other people in the room who had the same look as her. Guess he did.

When no one seemed to be coming to her rescue, she decided she'd had enough. Reiko turned her head to look at the raven then snapped back to look at the others. But she noticed exactly why they looked shocked and startled when Sasuke had mumbled that.

He was awake.

There was a tense few seconds of silence where no one moved or even blinked. Quickly the others hide the cameras and ran, shutting the door back before they were caught. Chickens. She better get copies.

Reiko stayed still afraid to look back. Hmm, he still hasn't let go of her. Wonder why? Unless he's not completely awake again, then he might fall back asleep and she'd have to be his teddy bear again.

"What where they doing?" came a calm voice behind her.

Or not. He's completely awake from the sounds of it. She tried getting away but he wouldn't budge. Well, this is odd. "Not helping me get free," she pouted as his arm tightened around

her waist.

Now the quesiton of the day so far: Has Uchiha went off the deep end and resorted to cuddling while he's awake now?

She heard him sigh as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "For how long?"

"Long enough," Reiko squirmed again but AGAIN he didn't let go.

She thought she might have her answer for the question of the day now. Then she remembered what he had said before the chickens left running. She poked his arm, "Why did you call me koi?"

He tensed slightly as she rolled over slightly to face him. He seemed to be thinking about something as she watched him. His eyes opened slowly and locked with hers then leaned towards her.

Reiko blinked and tried backing away into the bed when he put his forehead against hers and sighed, "Should we try to make this work?"

"Huh?" she blinked as he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"This arranged marriage. Should we try?" he asked watching her as she thought for a minute.

Reiko's grandfather wanted her to marry Sasuke. He said they would be perfect for eachother, once they got to know eachother more. Baka here isn't so bad, when he doesn't have fangirls hanging all over him.

She felt a light squeeze on her stomach and looked back up at him and sighed and gave a slight smile, "I guess we could."

He nodded then she looked at him seriously, "On one condition," he looked confused as she gave a big smile and poked his nose, "Smile some more."

He blinked then nodded slightly and she grinned and got free.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Naruto sat quietly and blinked slowly as Reiko sat under a tree trying not strangle the raven that sat beside her with his arm around her waist. Sakura, on the other hand, looked ready to kill everyone in the village. Starting with Reiko.

Kakashi poofed up after several tense quiet minutes, "Yo."

He watched as Naruto gapped and Sakura stared deathly, then looked over to Reiko with his mouth slowly opening, "What happened between you two?"

She glanced over at Sasuke as he grinned up at Kakashi making everyone stare in awe. Well, she did tell him to smile more so she guessed this is a plus.

"Alright," Naruto said getting up and walking over to them, "Who are you and what have you done with the Teme?"

Wow.

Sakura walked up to them and glared as Reiko sat there. Oh great, here she comes again. Reiko bet this is going to get very interesting now with her great words of wisdom, "Reiko, what have you done to my Sasuke-kun? Me and Ino have told you to stay away from him."

What'd I tell you?

Reiko stood up with the raven following, "Listen you little twit. I don't care what you or that bleached blonde bimbo of a friend you have says. This arranged marriage was set up by my late grandfather and I am NOT going to deny his last request for me."

She gapped at her as she glared. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. When he finally got under control, Naruto stood back up and walked over as Itachi poofed beside them with an envalope, "Here ya go Reiko-chan."

Reiko grinned as she stuffed it into her pocket where no one could get it without her knowing, "Arigatou, Itachi-kun."

He grinned then disappeared as everyone looked back to her. Naruto was about to say something when he caught sight of her neck, then covered his mouth and started snickering, "Ne ne, Reiko-chan. What happened to your neck?"

She paled and covered her neck with her hair carefully as the raven stiffened, "Naruto you need to get your eyes checked. There's nothing wrong with my neck."

Kakashi walked up and started to reach for her neck when a pale arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her backwards, resting his chin on her shoulder with a slightly playful smirk on his face, stunning everyone, "Careful Kakashi-sensei."

Reiko rolled her eyes and tried to beat his arm off of her stomach, "You can let go now baka. Oi! I said let. GO!"

He tightened his arm, making her tense up, "Remember our talk Reiko."

She cringed, "Hai hai, I remember. Just don't do anything drastic to get the point across to the rabid fangirls about us. I would like to reach the age 21 before I die."

Naruto gave her an apologetic look Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well, we can't train properly with people out to get Reiko so no practice until everything dies down."

With that he poofed away leaving Reiko with an evil looking Sakura, "Get away from him Reiko. He's mine."

Naruto went to say something when Ino came walking by and did a double-take, "Reiko!! Get away from my Sasuke-kun!!"

Reiko rolled her eyes as they began to argue. Suddenly, the arm around her stomach tightened making her look back at Sasuke but he was staring ahead kind of scared. Reiko looked back ahead and paled more as she noticed his fan club running up to them, each one glaring at her.

Great, looks like Reiko's going to die before she turns 21.

All of a sudden, every girl turned and glared at Reiko. She tried to move but Sasuke kept her in place. She glanced back to find him glaring at the girls, then he smirked evilly.

This is gonna be good.

"Listen," just that word had everyone single one of them quiet and watching the raven, "I'm only going to say this once." They all leaned forward as he pulled Reiko closer and grinned, catching all of them by surprise, "I'm engaged to Reiko. We are getting married. And there's nothing any of you obsessed screw ups can do that'll change my mind."

Ino and Sakura blinked and glared at her, "You've done something to our Sasuke-kun!!!"

She groaned at the same time as Sasuke. He sighed, "What will it take to get that through your thick skulls that I don't like any of you."

He grabbed the collar of Reiko's shirt and pulled it down showing the deep red marks from all the times he's latched on in his sleep, "See. If I didn't like her would I do that?"

She scoffed slightly and mumbled to where only he could hear, "Only in your sleep."

Suddenly, she was turned around facing him as the girls gasped in shock and horror. "What are you doing baka?" Reiko asked trying to get away but not being able to.

"Proving my point," was the only thing he said before crashing his lips with hers.

Everyone gasped as she tried getting away but he kept her still. Soon the kiss turned gentle and she couldn't help but melt as one of his hands went up to her neck while the other stayed on her back.

Several of the girls went running away crying as Sakura and Ino screamed and ran somewhere. After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled as he noticed Reiko's flushed face, "Now see, that wasn't so bad. Now was it?"

All she could do was stare dumbly at him as he chuckled then remembered something, "What was in that envelope Itachi brought you?"

She snapped out of it and backed away grinning, "Nothing."

"Reiko," he gave a slight warning while he still smiled.

"Absolutely nothing," she nodded as she backed up more.

He took a few steps forward as she took one last look and ran away yelling over her shoulder, "It wasn't pictures of when you were asleep attached to my neck!"

"Reiko!!!" she screamed and went running as fast as she could back to the Uchiha compound, running past everyone and tossing the envelope to Itachi saying quickly, "Hide those from your insane brother!!! Quickly!"

He nodded and took off to his room as she went into the kitchen to find his mom. Not a second later, Sasuke came through the open doorway and glared at Reiko, "Give me those pictures."

She looked up, "What pictures?"

He grinned evilly and came over, picking her up and carrying up to his room with her screaming over his shoulder to let her go.

Mikoto looked at Fugaku and smiled, "Well, it seems like those two have finally started getting along now."

Fugaku nodded then heard a scream from upstairs and went running to the room that Reiko and Sasuke shared and opened the door only to smile as Mikoto and Itachi came running up.

There was Sasuke on the floor writhing as she was sitting on him, grinning like an insane person, tickling him to death.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reiko hated corners so very much. They don't have a purpose except for one thing.

*smack!*

"Don't move from that corner Reiko," a voice warned from behind her.

She groaned and stood facing the corner like a five year old. Of course, she didn't think a five year old gets hit in the head with a pretty big fan if they move though. She heard some people snickering then heard two more smacks followed by groans. Ahh... sweet revenge.

Well, might as well keep herself occupied as she stood here.

It's a little under three months until the wedding and the rabid mob of fangirls haven't surrendered yet. Reiko still don't have a dress picked out yet. But hey, she's not looking forward to hours and hours of dress hunting with her mom and Sasuke's mom. Just thinking about being alone with those two and a store full of wedding dresses makes her shudder. Can we say: playing dress-up.

Oh yeah, about being in the corner like a five year old. Well, she got bored in class and started making faces at Naruto. They did that for a bit until she started on Sakura, who almost launched across the room after her. She must have a short leash today. Reiko didn't know why unless it has to deal with her and Ino planning to break the wedding up and failing everytime only to have Sasuke kiss Reiko infront of them.

So Reiko, Naruto and Sakura are in different corners of the class room with our faces in the corners. Yay. This makes her feel so special.

"Just wait Reiko, I'll get Sasuke-kun away from you," Sakura grumbled.

She was about to say something when a loud 'whap' sounded throughout the room, then a few chuckles. Reiko sighed happily and stood up striaght. Thank you Karma.

A few minutes later, Iruka released them from their time outs and let them sit back down.

Reiko and Naruto were grinning like idiots while Sakura was grumbling under her breath so Iruka wouldn't put her back in the corner. Kiba was laughing as Reiko plopped down in her seat smiling and started bobbing her head to a song. Sasuke shook his head as she shrugged and tapped her fingers on her desk. When will we get to lea-

"Alright, go home," Iruka smiled from the front.

Reiko jumped up and started for the door when a familiar pale arm made it's way around her waist and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" came a voice behind her.

She looked up to see Sasuke upside-down and grinned innocently, "Home?"

He grinned and shook his head as she got a devious plan in hers. Before he could do anything,

she got behind him and jumped on his back. He lost his balance but quickly regained it as she sat there with her hands on his head and her chin resting on top of her hands.

"Reiko?"

She glanced over to Naruto and grinned then tapped Sasuke's head, "Home please."

"I don't think so. You have two good legs, walk home,"he tried to sound threatening as he walked outside getting a few peoples attention but when they noticed her, they just went back to whatever they were doing.

"Bye you guys!" Naruto waved over his shoulder as he ran to his house.

Reiko waved back even though he couldn't see her, then froze as a chill ran up and down her spine. She glanced over her shoulder and quickly looked forward again and muttered, "Home now please."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke glanced up as she tightened her legs around his waist.

Reiko didn't have to look back again to kow that they were closer. She could feel the promise of death growing behind her. She shuddered and whispered quickly, "Your fan club's back for round ten for the day."

He stiffened then bolted off towards the woods and didn't slow down until they had lost all of them, which took almost thirty minutes to do. She groaned as he dropped her on the bed and she bounced a few times, then sighed as she hugged her pillow.

She heard a laugh and opened her eyes to see Sasuke watching her with an amused grin on his face, "You know that's my pillow right?"

She looked over and quickly jumped to her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow too, "Now there both mine."

He blinked then came walking up as he shook his head, "I don't think so. That's my favourite pillow."

Reiko shrugged and hugged them both closer to her and sighed happily with her eyes closed, "Too bad."

The next thing she knew, the pillows were yanked away from her and she was hit twice on the head. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the grinning baka as he held both pillows up victoriously. He did not just do what she thought he did.

A pillow soon made it's home on her head.

He did didn't he?

Reiko grabbed the pillow and swung hard. It hit the side of his head and knocked him off the bed. She dropped the pillow and slowly crawled over to the edge of the bed and peeked over trying to stiffle my giggles but she wasn't doing a good job when she seen how he had landed.

He glanced up at her and locked his eyes with hers. She squeaked and tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, she had a heavy weight on her back and tried to look over but couldn't get her head to turn far enough, "You're.... heavy..."

Sasuke's face came into few as he leaned over and looked at her, then pouted.

Reiko blinked several times. The baka pouted. Actually pouted!

"That's not nice Reiko," he muttered as he still pouted.

Reiko watched confused as he suddenly grinned and kissed her quickly, then hopped up. She sat up and studied him carefully as he blinked, "What?"

She stood up and walked up to him making him back up until he hit his back to the wall. There was about a foot between us as Reiko stood there and looked up at him, "You've changed."

He blinked, "I have?"

She nodded and smiled up at him, "You smile more."

He relaxed and sighed, then stiffened up when she grinned and pecked his lips then went off runnnig out the room yelling again, "You forgot about the pictures!!!"

When she heard him running after her, Reiko jumped and quickly dashed down the hallway for the stairs when a door opened and an envelope was stuck out. She quickly grabbed it and dashed down the stairs, skipping a few at a time until she was in the kitchen with his parents and a table between them.

"Give me the pictures Reiko," he grinned evilly as they circled around the table in opposite directions.

His parents grinned as the watched them. Mikoto smiled, "It's okay Reiko-chan. Even if he does get them, we have several copies made."

They both stopped and stared at her as Fugaku laughed and nodded, "You didn't think we wouldn't keep memories of that now would we?"

Reiko grinned when they pulled out a folder and began to put the pictures on the table.

Sasuke paled more as he looked at all the pictures of him hugging her close to him with his mouth attached to her neck. She grinned and pointed, "See baka, I told you you have a cuddling issue."

He picked up a picture and had a smirk that sent a chill through her, "I wouldn't be the one to talk Reiko."

He held the picture out for her to see.

Reiko paled slightly as her eyes grew big. Dear Kami-sama please don't say it.

In the picture they were both asleep. Sasuke was on his back dead to the world. That was normal. No, what made Reiko wish she could burn the house down was where she was at. She wasn't just laying close beside him. Nope, she would be lucky if she were. No, she was laying her stomach on _top_ of him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Reiko blinked a few times as the colour quickly came rushing back to her face and then some.

She tried to get the picture but he jerked it away.

"Give me that baka!" she tried to get it again but he moved out of her reach as she chased him around the kitchen. He grinned and dodged her again as she tried to grab for the evil thing again but missed, "Get back here and give me that picture!!!" Reiko chased him out of the kitchen as Itachi was walking in and noticed the pictures and grinned.

They watched in amusement as she chased him into the living room then through the hallway.

Reiko growled as he went running back into the kitchen and ran faster, "Sasuke!!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as everyone stared wide-eyed at her.

Smart Reiko was running too fast to stop when he did and plowed right into him, sending them into the floor in a heap. She glanced down and realized she was sitting on his stomach. "Give me that picture."

He looked up at her and shook his head, "You just called me by my name."

She tried to reach for the evil thing when he stretched his arms out to where she couldn't get it, then shrugged, "I've called you by your name before."

He shook his head, "No you haven't."

She blinked a few times. Really? Hmm, she never really paid attention. Reiko leaned forward to try to get the picture from his stretched arm and grinned down at him. He looked up at her in confusion as she smiled and kissed him, carefully pulling the picture out of his hand while he was distracted then got up with it and grinned.

Mikoto grinned and shook her head as the others stared at Reiko, "I remember doing that to get things away from him," Mikoto said as she pointed to Fugaku.

Reiko grinned back at her as Sasuke got up with a weird look in his eyes. Reiko and Mikoto looked at eachother then back to him as he got closer. "I suggest you run now Reiko-chan," she whispered as Reiko bolted off right when he went to grab for her.

Suddenly, arms found their way around her waist and she was picked up from behind and carried up the stairs, "Help me!!!"

She laughed and called out, "Sorry Reiko-chan, I can't stop him."

Great. She was being carried up to her doom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Reiko-chan come out here so we can see you!" Mikoto yelled from where her and Reiko's mom were sitting waiting for her to come out parading in an ugly yellow wedding dress.

"There's no way I'm wearing yellow!!! Either get me a white one or I'm going to find one myself!!!" Reiko screamed from the dressing room as she took off that hidious thing.

They had kidnapped her this morning to find a dress but she'd warned them if they tried to make her get anything like... this! She was going to get her own dress, which would be one of three colours: red, black, or purple.

They looked at eachother and quickly went hunting the store for a white dress that met Reiko's standards: no frills or lace, nothing that makes me look like she had a bell around her, perferably one with a corset top, and strapless.

Was that too hard to find? Maybe they should've went somewhere to have it special made. Reiko sighed as she sat in her underwear in a chair in the room by herself, waiting to see what new awful things they would bring her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Reiko honey, I think we've found your dress!!" she squealed from the door.

"I'll be the judge of that," she mumbled as she got up and unlocked the door and opened it only to stare with her mouth open at what they held.

A silver dress stared at Reiko with a corset top. It had little swirl designs on the corset that were stitched with a light purplish-blue thread that shimmered. There was nothing poofy and girly about it.

She carefully took it as they smiled at eachother then closed and locked the door back.

"Where have you been all my life," she muttered as she started to put it on. The bottom of the dress was soft and hugged her hips perfectly then hung loosely around her legs to give her plenty of room to move in. Reiko held the top up and called her mom back in to help with lacing the corset. When it was finally on, she just stared at herself. It brought out her eyes and fit her perfectly.

"Oh honey, you look so grown up," she hugged her and walked outside so they could show Mikoto. "Stay in there Reiko!!!" they yelled. Reiko stopped and listened as they started talking with someone, well more like getting onto someone.

"You're not suppose to be here! Go home now Sasuke!!" Mikoto yelled as Reiko tried not to laugh. "But I want to see her," he gripped back.

She opened the door careful not to show the dress and stuck her head out so they could see

her, "Don't you know it's against the rules to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

The moms laughed as he just stared at her, then she motioned for Mikoto to come in.

Sasuke waited quietly as he heard his mother gasp and started hugging Reiko, "You look so beautiful Reiko-chan!!! I wish we had found that dress a long time ago!" she gasped as Mikoto hugged her to death, which should be hard considering she's in a corset so it's already tight but she had a strong hug.

She left shortly after she undid the top so Reiko could changed and put it in a box so the nosey baka couldn't see it. He pouted as they rang up the dress. She gapped as it showed almost 21,000. "That's too much. I'm putting it back," she began to grab for it when Mikoto took the box and her mom grabbed my arms.

"No your not. It took hours to find that dress, besides we're splitting the cost so it's not that bad," her mom sad as they paid for it and and she carried it back to her old house so no one could see it before the wedding.

Wait when was the wedding again?

"Uhm, stupid question time," Reiko said to the three as they stopped and watched her, "When's the wedding again?"

Their moms gapped as Sasuke chuckled and walked up to her, "Less than a week."

Reiko paled slightly, "N-n-nani?"

That's when it suddenly sunk in how much time had passed since when she first found out about the marraige, all those fights with Sakura and Ino, how he had finally opened up more, how we goofed off all the time and how it took him several monthes before he finally got to see the pictures.

"Reiko?" he asked as he touched her shoulder, "You okay?"

She blinked some then turned towards their moms and stared, "And we've waited until NOW to get me a dress!?!?"

They backed away and grinned sheepishly as she walked towards them only to be stopped by Sasuke, who was grinning down at her, "Don't hurt them Reiko."

She sighed and relaxed and nodded as they began to make their way back to the Uchiha compound, "This is going to be the longest week ever."


	16. Chapter 16

**~Day of Wedding~**

"Why couldn't I have been right for once?!" Reiko was in her old house in her old room getting her dress on with the help of Hinata and TenTen, who were her maids of honor since she couldn't decide. Sasuke had told her that Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones that he could handle for the length of the wedding.

Hinata and TenTen wore light purple dress with matching shoes. They were smart, they put

their shoes on before the dresses so they wouldn't have to bend down in the dresses and risk either ripping them or suffocating themselves in them.

Reiko opted for the natural look, she hated make-up with a passion so her mom wasn't happy about that but oh well. She brushed her uneven hair and gently curled the ends. Screw hairspray, her hair does not do well with that stuff and breaks. Besides, her hair can stay with out it.

TenTen glanced at the clock, "It's time to go if we're going to make it before Sasuke and the others get there."

They nodded and quickly left for the church. It was a good thing that they were at her house

and the way we went wasn't visible from Sasuke's house.

"Come on Naruto, it isn't that hard to get changed into a tux," Sasuke gripped as he and Shikamaru were already changed and waiting for the blonde who was having trouble with getting his shirt tucked in. After a few minutes he finally was ready, his blonde hair falling slightly in his face since he wasn't wearing his forehead protector.

"Finally," Shikamaru sighed as they left the house and made their awy to the church ignoring all the crying fangirls who tried to get the groom to change his mind and marry them instead.

Quickly, Sakura and Ino jumped infront of them and glared, "You're not marrying Reiko, Sasuke-kun." Ino nodded, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"That's just it," he glared back at them, making them flinch, "You DON'T have a say about it."

They tried to walk by but the girls stood in their way. They looked at eachother and nodded as Shikamaru caught them in his shadow posession while Naruto made ten copies of Sasuke. Then they all jumped away in different directions only leaving Shikamaru with the girls, then disappeared and reappeared at the church beside Fugaku and my dad, "They're coming, just ran into some stubborn fangirls."

Sasuke was the next one to poof up and walk over to his dad and the others, "Thanks, I don't think they'll ever leave me alone." He looked around, "Where's baka at?"

A ball of yellow dashed inside from the side door and hide behind them shaking, "Hide me, they're trying to kill me now!"

Suddenly, a group of girls came running in through the door that Naruto had come through only to stop when all the people in the packed seats turned towards them and glared as they had heard the conversation. All the girls dashed back out, leaving Sakura and Ino on their own.

Fugaku and my dad walked up to them and whispered something quietly to the two. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto blinked in confussion as the two paled a lot and quickly appologized and ran as fast as they could away.

"What did you say to them?" Sasuke asked as they came back over.

His dad grinned, "It's a secret but we can safely say that they won't be bothering you or Reiko-chan anymore."

"They scare me," Naruto backed up slightly as the other two nodded.

"Okay, get into positions. Bride's dad, go back there now," someone said as they got everyone into the spots where they stood.

Sasuke watched nervously as Reiko's dad disappeared behind the front doors. Naruto leaned over and whispered, "Relax Sasuke-teme, you look ready to pass out."

The raven glared slightly at him and was about to say something when the music started. Everyone looked at the doors as they seemed to open by themselves and gapsed as Reiko came out with her dad, followed by Hinata and TenTen.

She almost laughed when she seen Sasuke's face. She bet if anyone touhed him, he'd faint. At that she almost did laugh but stopped herself when she felt her dad squeeze her arm slightly and looked down at her with an amused face.

Do you know how boring it is to walk slowly infront of hundreds of people and not have fun and do something to make a fool out of myself? Reiko really wanted to go skipping but she doubted her parents would let her hear the end of it, mainly her mom.

Finally, her dad let go and left Reiko to stand infront of the nervous Sasuke. She smiled as he returned a grin and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Reiko smirked back and whispered, "While you look ready to faint. Relax Sasuke."

He nodded and sighed deeply as the priest came up and said all the formal things that she zoned out for until he looked at Sasuke, "Do you Uchiha Sasuke, take Kanashima Reiko to love and honor in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

It got really quiet as everyone watched the raven as he took a deep breath, "I do."

Then everyone watched Reiko as he said the same thing to her. She took one look at Sasuke and smiled, "I do."

Everyone seemed to let out the breath they had been holding as they slipped the rings on. They looked back to the priest who smiled back at them, "You my now kiss the bride."

Reiko looked back at Sasuke with a grin on her face that matched his as he stepped closer to

her and pulled Reiko into the hotest kiss she had ever had. Several people clapped as they pulled apart while the priest smiled, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke."

Reiko glanced at Sasuke and blanched as he chuckled and they left the church.

Several people crowded around them as pictures were taken. Her mom came up gushing with Mikoto as their dad's tried to pull them back. "So when are you two going to have kids?" Fugaku asked smiling.

They blanched at the thought as Sasuke answered for them, "Not for a while hopefully." He looked down at Reiko and she nodded her head fast, getting a laugh from a few people around

them.

"But you better," her mom warned them as they quickly got into a fancy looking cart that was to take them to where they would be for their honeymoon.

As soon as they were safe inside and had already waved by, Reiko let out a big sigh and fell back into the seat as baka beside her started laughing like an insane man. Reiko scooted away and eyed him carefully, "What are you laughing at?"

He shook his head, "We had a run in with Sakura and Ino."

She looked over at him and grinned, "What happened?"

"Our dad's had a talk with them and they went running out of the church about to pass out," he smirked as she out laughing until she was almost crying.

"I know what dad said," she grinned as he looked curious, "They promised to come visit them when they least expected it, something about being scarred for life if they messed up the wedding or somthing like that. Oh yeah, and I think dad said your dad was smiling with his sharingan."

Sasuke shook his head, "I would go running too."

Reiko leaned back and sighed as he leaned against her then looked over with a evil grin, "How long did it take you to get in that dress?"

"About thirty minutes. Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Because," he grinned and pulled her into a heated kiss that made her loose train of thought, "once we get there, it's only going to take five to get out of it."

Before Reiko could say anything else, he started kissing her again as passionately as he could.

She shrugged and kissed him back, nothing she could do about it now since they were married. She's just suprised she got him to last this long without doing anything.

But her thoughts were cut off as he trailed kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her flushed face, "I love you Reiko."

She shook her head to clear her head and smirked, "I love you too baka."

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
